Liana Brown
Liana Brown is a freshmen (Grade 9) at Miami High School. She is musically talented at singing, dancing, and piano playing. She is often rebellious because of the way Jackson acts. She is the younger sister of Jackson Brown. She may be romantically involved with Raymond Patterson. She is portrayed by Keke Palmer Character History Season 1 In How to Love (1), she arrives at school with her older brother Jackson. She says that she really doesn't want to be at school and wishes she got into a performing arts school. Jackson talks to her about happy he is to be away from all the violence that happened over the summer with his gang. In How to Love (2), she complains to Jackson that he shouldn't be screaming at 2:30 in the morning, though Jackson tells her he just had a nightmare. Later, she arrives home from school with Jackson. When Jackson leaves to get the mail, Bailey sneaks in their house and points a gun at her head. Jackson decides to join the gagng in order to save her life. In Girlfriend (1), she is paired with Raymond for a music project. She tells him all the ideas she has for the project. They exchange phone numbers to talk about the project. After school, she meets Raymond in the music room to work on the song. After they perform the song, she asks for Raymonds opinion. Raymond tell her "I think the song sounds perfect… just like you." They share a kiss afterwards. When she realizes what time it is, she leaves Raymond and they share another kiss. In Girlfriend (2), she is working on the music project with Raymond. When she notices the way Raymond is acting, she calls him out on it. In return, he tells her to mind her own business and storms out of the music room. Later that day, he comes up to her and apoligizes. He tells her about what Jackson said, and she tells Raymond that Jackson can't control her life. They form a relationship afterwards. Trivia *Liana has appeared in 4 episodes *Was origionally suppose to be a sophomore, but was changed to a freshmen the day before the series began due to conflicts with a future plot *Auditioned for a performing arts high school, but didn't get accepted. *Was the first character to be held at gunpoint. The second being her brother Jackson. *Her first kiss was with Raymond Patterson in Girlfriend (1). He is also her first boyfriend. Quotes *(To Jackson): "You have no idea how much I’m dreading to be here." (first line) *(To Jackson): "Since when have you started to care about school?" *(To Jackson): "I’m just saying that all your problems over the summer put me through a living hell!" * (To Jackson): "Jackson! It’s 2:30 in the morning. Do you need to be screaming off the top of your lungs?" Relationships *Raymond Patterson **Start Up: Girlfriend (2) (104) Category:Season 1 Category:Freshmen Category:Main Characters Category:Characters